The Girl With The Voice
by MisstressOfDarkness01
Summary: Femi is moving from her home in Egypt to Domino city, Tokyo. There she meets Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, and the mysterious spirit of the millennium puzzle, also known as 'Other Yugi,' or Yami. She finds herself drawn to him when she should be scared Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter! This is my new story! It's of season 0 the manga. When I finish with this one I'll do the anime of season 0 and then the series! I hope you like it!**

_Summary,_

_Femi is known as the girl with the voice. The only thing that keeps her going is music and singing. That's how she solves her emotional problems. Femi is moving from her home in Egypt to Domino city, Tokyo. There she meets Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, and the mysterious spirit of the millennium puzzle, also known as 'Other Yugi,' or Yami. She finds herself drawn to him when she should be scared of him! _

* * *

_Chapter 1 ~Moving~_

* * *

No one's P.O.V,

In Egypt a young girl only sixteen was packing her bags. She was listening to Numb by Linkin Parks. She has wavy black hair. She had blue eyes so deep that anyone can get lost in them. They were straight forward and impossible to read. She had long eyelashes that framed her eyes. She had sun-kissed skin from living in Egypt her whole life. The only kind of makeup she wore was the kind you would she on queens in ancient Egypt. She was in a plain white shirt and a ruffled white skirt. She had on a necklace made from pure gold that she never takes off. From the ancient tablets she read, it belonged to the nameless pharaoh's wife. Her name was Femi.

Femi's P.O.V,

"Are you done packing?" I heard my mom, Hannah, yell.

"Yeah," I yell back. My dad walks in the next moment and grabs some boxes. I was moving to Tokyo, Japan. I never went out of this country before, but I can live in most places in the earth. That's because I know how to speak, Arabic, English, Japanese, Spanish, French, and German. I can also write, speak, and read Ancient Egyptian! I can go through most of the tombs in the Valley of Kings too.

"Let's go!" I heard my mom yell.

"Coming!" I walk out and we head to the airport. My mom has brown eyes and brown hair. My dad has brown eyes and brown hair too. So I have no idea how I have black hair and blue eyes! My mom is a famous ice skater so she's rarely home. She's usually in some other country. My dad is a famous writer who goes where my mom goes. So I rarely see them. One phone call and I won't see them for months.

* * *

"Tickets, please?" the flight attendant says. I hand her my ticket. I hope I'll see my parents more! I slept the whole way there.

"Baby girl," my mom says.

"Yeah?" I ask waking up.

"The plane landed lets go," she says. I follow her. Then we get into a taxi and I watch my surroundings to remember how to get there. It was a small house, but that's okay. I explored the house. The biggest room had pink paint on the walls and pink carpet. No. Beside it was the smallest room it had puke green walls and lime green floors. No. I walk to the second biggest room. The walls were black and the carpet was black. Yes, this is my new room!

"Bring my stuff up here, please!" I yell to my dad. He does as I ask. Then he leaves to help mom. It takes me two hours to unpack, but it's good. I had my desk by the window so the light can just shine on what I'm doing. There was a small lamp on the right side of the desk, and a laptop on the left side. I was listening to 'Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence.' My bed spread was a golden pillow and a golden blanket. I had shelves on the left side of the room filled with CDs, books, and trophies. I had a closet where all my clothes, including my new uniform, hung. On the left corner of the room had a violin, guitar, electric guitar, a drum set and a microphone. My mom and dad put the piano in the living room. I walk down stairs and sit on the couch. My mom and dad were there too. I was going to say something to them when mom gets a phone call.

"Hello?... Yes!... Okay….. New York?... I'll be there in two days!" then she hangs up the phone, "That was my manager. She got me a spot in New York we have to pack!"

They go upstairs. When she said 'we', she meant her and dad. Not even here a day and they're leaving! I go upstairs.

"Femi! Come see us out!" my mom yells.

"We will see you when we get back," my dad says and kisses my forehead.

"Bye, baby girl! There is food in there and money for food. Love you!" Then she walks out the door with dad on her heals. Figures, she never stays for long! My stomach growled. I walk into the kitchen. She started leaving me home when I was five, but a neighbor would stay over. When I was nine, that neighbor died so I had to stay home alone. I had to teach myself to cook. I made spaghetti and garlic bread. I ate then went upstairs. I walked to my closet and grabbed so pajamas. Then I went to take a shower. When I was done, I went to my room. And I finished writing my song. Then I went to the instruments and started playing and singing.

**(Monster Remix by Meg and Dia)**

Monst, Monst, Monst, Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, Looking through the window.

Monst, Monst, Monst, Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, Looking through the window.

Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, Looking through the window.

(Ch-ch-check this out!)

His little whispers, Love me, love me. That's all I ask for, Love me, love me.

He battered his tiny fists to feel something. Wonder what it's like to touch and feel something

(Turn it up!)

Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, Looking through the window.

Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, Looking through the window.

That night he caged her, Bruised and broke her. He struggled closer, Then he stole her. Violet wrists and then her ankles, Silent Pain.

Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.

Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, Looking through the window.

Hear their voices. I'm a glass child. I am Hannah's regrets

Monster. How should I feel?

Turn the sheets down. Murder ears with pillow lace. There's bath tubs, Full of glow flies. Bathe in kerosene. Their words tattooed in his veins,

(Here we go!)

(YEAAAAH!)

Monster. (Monster) How should I feel? (How should I feel?) Creatures lie here, (Creatures lie here) Looking through the window (Looking through the window, Looking through the window)

End of song!

After I sang that, I decided to go to sleep because I'm tired! Hopefully tomorrow will be a good day!

**That's the end of chapter one! Next chapter Yugi shows up! I hope you liked it! Please **

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter! I will tell you I'm starting at 'Lying Eyes' instead of 'The Gods Puzzle' I hope you like it!**

_Recap_: _After I sang that, I decided to go to sleep because I'm tired! Hopefully tomorrow will be a good day!_

* * *

_~Chapter 2~ Lying Eyes!_

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V,

My name is Yugi. I'm a first-year senior high school student in Domino City. I have tri-colored hair in the shape of a star and is gravity defying. I have big innocent eyes to match my child-like face. I'm on my way to school so I have on the boy's uniform on. I also have a treasure. My treasure is an ancient puzzle (which I completed) that's three thousand years old! It was found in Egypt, and seems to possess great powers (at least that's what my grandpa said), but it granted my wish to have friends! (So surely it has some power.) My grandpa gave Jounouchi a porno video. I wonder if he watched it.

"J-Jounouchi, Did you see that video?" I ask. Joey has blond hair and brown eyes. He reminds me off a golden retriever. He also has a Brooklyn accent.

"Oh, that. Well I squinted, but I couldn't see any of the important stuff! Dangit! The stupid mosaic got in the way!" he says, "Yugi, I'll lend it to you sometime!"

"EH!?" I say than I think about it,"Y-yes!" Then I saw a girl looking up at the school that I never seen before. She has wavy black hair. She had blue eyes. They were straight forward and I couldn't read them. She had long eyelashes that framed her eyes. She had sun-kissed skin. She wore makeup that you would see on an Ancient Egyptian queen. She had on the girl's uniform. She had on a necklace made from pure gold it looked like it was from Egypt.

"Yo, Yugi, let's go!" Jounouchi says.

"Coming," I say then run to catch up with him.

Who was that?

* * *

Femi's P.O.V,

I was looking up at the school. Can I do this? I take a deep breath. Yes, I can do this. I walk in the school, and somehow I manage to get to the office.

"Hi, I'm Femi," I say I tell one of the assistants, "I'm new."

"Oh, Femi here is your stuff," she hands me my stuff and points to the door.

"Thank you, bitch," I say. Then I start walking to my class with a smile on my face. I knock on the door.

"This must be the new student. Come in," the teacher says. I smile and walk in. Everyone starts talking, more than likely gossiping about me.

"State you name," he says.

"Femi. Can you not do the whole military thing?" I ask. He glares at me, but I smile.

"Class, you can ask Femi any questions you want." A guy with blonde hair raises his hand.

"Yes, Jounouchi?" the teacher asks.

"Where are you from?" he asks.

"Egypt, near the Valley of Kings," I say. A girl with brown hair raises her hand.

"Yes, Anzu?" the teacher asks.

"What languages can you speak?" she asks.

"I can speak Arabic, English, Japanese, Spanish, French, German, and I can read and speak Ancient Egyptian," I say. People start talking again until the teacher shuts them up. They start asking more questions that I answered until the teacher say to sit by a Yugi.

"Yugi, raise your hand," the teacher says. A boy with tri-colored hair raises his hand. I sit beside him.

"Hi, I'm Yugi!" he says.

"I think you already know my name," I say.

"Yeah," he says. I smile. He seems okay.

* * *

RING! RING!

That means the end of the school day. Yugi and I spoke on and off all say. He was so sweet! He asked me to go to his house today. So I said I would. He told me it was him, his friend Jounouchi, and his friend Anzu. He lives in a game shop, and I love games, not as much as music, but still!

"Femi, this way!" Yugi says. I follow him. He tells me that we have to wait for his friends.

"Yugi!" I heard someone say. I turn to see the two people who asked me questions.

"Femi, wasn't it?" Anzu asks.

"Yes," I say.

"What are you doing here?" Jounouchi asks.

"I invited her to come to my house with us," Yugi says.

"Oh, you like games?" Jounouchi asks.

"Yeah, but not as much as I like music," I answer.

"I love music and dancing!" Anzu says.

"I love singing," I say.

We go to his house, and it was really fun. Grandpa is a pervert, but he's funny. We all had fun playing different games. It was weird because I'm not used to having friends, but Yugi is awesome. Soon I had to go home to an empty house.

* * *

~Next day~

* * *

I saw Yugi and Jounouchi so I run up to them.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey!" Yugi says. Jounouchi smiles and nods at me. We were talking until we got to the school.

"Huh!?" Jounouchi says, "Look! There's a television van parked outside the school gate!" And sure enough there was.

"But why?" I ask.

"M-maybe a celebrity or a super famous idol is coming to school!" Yugi says.

"Oh yeah, that must be it, Yugi!" Jounouchi says, "Yeah!"

"I don't think so," I mutter where they can't hear me.

"I'll take a look," Yugi says pressing his face in the window.

"Hey, Yugi, trying to catch an idol?" Jounouchi asks.

"I can't see anything!" Yugi says, "I think it's a one-way window."

"Come on guys," I say, "We better go."

"Okay!" Yugi says and we all leave.

* * *

"WHAT AN IDOL!?" Anzu yells after Jounouchi tells her what we saw, and what he thinks.

"Sure! And the evidence is the TV van parked outside the school gate!" Jounouchi says, "Tell her, Femi, Yugi!"

"W-well, yeah," Anzu says, "But if it were true, someone would've seen this idol, and I haven't heard anything about an idol!"

"Moron! She's hiding, probably disguised as a student!" he says, "But I'm going to get her alone and unmask her!"

"J-Jounouchi-kun, that," Yugi says,"That's…"

"I could make a killing with a photo of her," Jounouchi says. I was trying not to laugh the whole time.

"That a crime!" Anzu says, "They'd throw the book at you!"

"There's no penalty for stripping!" he says back. Yugi and I just laugh.

* * *

Jounouchi, Yugi, and I were, now, walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Femi, Yugi!" Jounouchi says, "Let's go find idol!"

"Ummm," Yugi says, "But maybe the TV van really is here to cover something else…"

"Yugi! Not you, too!" Jounouchi says.

"Jounouchi, I don't think there's an idol either," I say/

"It's not just a dream Yugi, Femi! You have to believe!" Jounouchi says, "Fine, I'll search by myself! Forget you! HMPH! Bye!"

"Ah," Yugi says, "Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi looked down.

"Keep your head up, Yugi," I say. He looks at me confused. "You said what you think that's always a thing to be proud of," I say. He smiles at me.

"Yugi-kun!" we turn to see a guy yelling for him.

"I'll be back," Yugi tells me then runs over to that guy. I couldn't hear their conversation, but Yugi had a smile on his face. He didn't tell me what was said. I was worried so I got Jounouchi and we followed him. We hide in the bushes.

"You're just in time!" that guy who yelled for him said.

"Huh!?" Yugi asks, "Fujita-san… Where's the idol!?"

"Well, the truth is," Fujita-san says, "Wait, I hear someone coming…" Yugi looks, but Fujita punches him.

"Moron!" Fujita says, "There isn't any idol…" He grabs Yugi and pulls him on his feet. "And there never was!" Fujita says as he punches Yugi. Jounouchi and I stand up.

"Hey," Jounouchi screams, "Wait just a damn second! You jerk! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Yugi!" I yell, "Are you okay!?" Jounouchi grabs Fujita by the shirt.

"You creep, what're you doing to my pal!?" he asks/yells, "I'll Kill You!" Fujita started sweating/

"I, I didn't want to, really," he says, "The director made me."

"Director!?" Jounouchi asks.

"That's enough!" a guy I assumed was the director says, "Fujita, I'll take it from here!"

"You… You mad him do this to Yugi!" Jounouchi says in a deadly tone. Yugi makes a noise of pain.

"Yugi! Are you okay!?" I ask. Yugi looks at Jounouchi.

"I-I'm sorry, Femi-kun, Jounouchi-kun," Yugi says, "I wanted to see the idol."

"Only because you believed the lies these creeps were telling you!" Jounouchi says and I nod in agreement. Yugi's head was in my lap.

"HEY, CUT!" the director says, "We don't need to film this teenage drama! It's a waste of film!" The director scratches his ear. "Well, Yugi-kun was unlucky enough to be chosen for the role of 'bullied child'," he says, "Really unfortunate, just a bed roll of dice. Heh." Then he smiles. "But thanks to him, we've filmed a great episode! The audience will feel so sorry for him!" he says like it's a good thing, "Yugi-kun, you're the hero! The hero of my broadcaster, that is!" I put Yugi down and stand up beside Jounouchi.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jounouchi says glaring. I smile a sadistic smile and crack my knuckles. Jounouchi grabs the director's shirt. The director smiles.

"Heh heh, hit me," the director says, "But while you're beating me, the cameraman will be catching it all on tape!"

"What the!?" Jounouchi asks shocked. The director took this as an advantage and slammed his knee in Jounouchi stomach. Jounouchi moaned in pain.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi and I screamed. Yugi grabs Jounouchi. I look at the director in disgust.

"Do you finally get it!? You can't resist the power of the camera!" the director says, "With it, your faces could be held up to the public's scorn!" I wasn't paying attention to the director. Yugi's millennium puzzle started glowing. I saw as he stood up with his eyes closed. I noticed his hair and blond lightning bolts sticking up in his hair now. When he stood up, he was a head taller than me instead of a head shorter. Then his eyes snap open. No longer were they innocent and light purple. Now they were straight forward and crimson, the color of fleshly spilled blood. He was smiling a sadistic smile. He watched as the director walked away muttering something. Then his eyes flashed to me.

"Who are you?" I ask a little afraid.

"I'm Yugi or rather the other Yugi," he answers. His voice was like his eyes, confident, dark, and wild.

"You must have a name," I say.

"You may call me, Yami," he says before reaching his hand out. I took his hand, and he started in the direction the director went.

"What are we doing?"I ask.

"You'll see, Femi," he says then he chuckles, "Femi, love, it suits you from what I've seen." I swore I blushed yet I don't know why!

* * *

We were now in the parking lot of the broadcasting studio. We waited, for what, I didn't know until I saw two people walking. One, I didn't know and the other was the director.

"Director, the episode you've put together is staggering!" the one says.

"Hahaha, give'em bait, and they'll always bite!" the director.

"Well, thanks again," the other guy said before leaving.

"Heh, maybe next time we could kill someone on camera," the director says, "What the! Huh?" That's when I noticed Yami wasn't beside me anymore. Now he was standing in front of the director.

"I've been waiting, Director-san," Yami says in a scary voice.

"You… you're that Yugi brat," he says, "What the heck, it's the middle of the night! Don't tell me you want actor's fee?"

"You have stumbled into my realm of influence!" Yami says, "Therefore, you must become my opponent! In a game…"

"A game?" the director asks.

"We'll play using this, a die!" Yami says holding a die, "Since the era of ancient Egypt, dice have been used to determine men's fate! At that time they were called 'Astragalos', and made from the hoof bones. They were crooked and rounded, unlike the modern dice…Now here are the rules to the game of fate..." Yami pauses, "The rules are simple! After I roll the die, if you can roll a lower number, you win! If the number is the same. You still win! Alright? And if I win, you will suffer a penalty game!"

"That's stupid! How am I supposed to win with those odds!?" the director says.

Yami ignores him, "Let's begin!" He let go of the die.

"Tch. This is dumb," the director says as the die lands on a six, "SIX!" Oh no! Yami, I thought. He looked at me and winked as if he could hear my worry.

"Hahahahaha, six!" the director says, "I automatically win! I don't even have to throw the die!"

"You certainly seem lucky," Yami says, "But the game's not over yet!" The smile on Yami's face made me think he knew something that the director didn't.

"Then have it you way!" the director says, "While I'm at it, I'll leave a hole in your face!" Then he throws the die at Yami's face. He holds up his puzzle. It hits it. I was about to run up to him to see if he was alright, but he holds up a hand to stop me.

"One!" the director says, "Hahaha! I rolled a one! I win!"

"Now, you will receive a penalty game," Yami says.

"What?" the director asks. Then I look at the die. It was broke in half! So it now looked like seven!

"The… The die broke," the director said in disbelieve, "it landed on seven. Oh, man."

"Penalty Game!" Yami says, "Illusion of mosaic!" I saw the director's eyes get wide.

"Ahhh!" he screams as his eyes locked like mosaic.

"Director-san, you twisted the reality in front of the camera to suit your own needs," Yami says, "Therefore, you will see the world through a filter of mosaic! Heh heh."

"That was creepy," I say. I thought I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but it was probably my imagination. "That was creepy," I repeat, "Can we do it again!?" I was excited. He looked at me shocked before he shakes his head.

"Let's go," he says, "I'll walk you home."

"Yami, you don't need to," I say.

"Then you may stay with at Yugi's house tonight," he says.

"Okay," I say, "I'll just have Anzu bring me a copy of the uniform." We walk in silence for a while.

"Why did you not want to go home?" Yami asks me.

"It's a long story," I say.

"Okay," he says.

"Does Yugi know about you?" I ask.

"No," he answers, "Can you not tell him? He needs to find out on his own."

"I won't tell him," I say, "I can just imagine what I would say, _'Hi Yugi did you know that you have an alter ego that came with the millennium puzzle, let's eat!'_"

He looked at me and smiled, "Good point."

"Here we are," I say.

"Follow me," I follow Yami, "Just tell Yugi that he invited you over."

"Okay!" I say. He led me into the room by Yugi's.

"Thanks," I say.

He walks to the door, but pauses and says, "Good night, princess," before walking out the door. I smile. He's alright.

* * *

~Next day~

* * *

After lying to Yugi about him letting me stay, we left to walk to school. Grandpa washed my uniform while we were getting ready. We didn't see Jounouchi most of the walk there. But when we did…

"Good morning!" we heard Jounouchi say to us.

"Good morning!" Yugi and I say back.

"Heh… Yugi!" he says holding a tape, "Be happy! I brought the goods!"

"Yay! Thank you, Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi says, "I'll watch it tonight!" Jounouchi throws it to Yugi, but Anzu caught it before Yugi did. The boys scream.

"What's this? An interesting movie?" she asks, "What is it? Let me borrow it!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Yugi yells.

"Give it back, Anzu!" Jounouchi yelled. Why were they acting so weird when Anzu took a video? Wait! Video+ Jounouchi+ boys acting weird+ Anzu= HOLY SHIT! I started laughing!

Anzu just took Jounouchi's Porno!

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! I might change this to Rated M later on. Just to warn you. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter! Most of you are probably confused why Femi and Yami are close so soon. So I'll tell you this: Keep reading and you'll find out! Don't mean to sound rude. Also most chapter will start with Yugi's P.O.V.**

_Recap: After lying to Yugi about him letting me stay, we left to walk to school. Grandpa washed my uniform while we were getting ready. We didn't see Jounouchi most of the walk there. But when we did…_

"_Good morning!" we heard Jounouchi say to us._

"_Good morning!" Yugi and I say back._

"_Heh… Yugi!" he says holding a tape, "Be happy! I brought the goods!" _

"_Yay! Thank you, Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi says, "I'll watch it tonight!" Jounouchi throws it to Yugi, but Anzu caught it before Yugi did. The boys scream._

"_What's this? An interesting movie?" she asks, "What is it? Let me borrow it!"_

"_NOOOOOOO!" Yugi yells._

"_Give it back, Anzu!" Jounouchi yelled. Why were they acting so weird when Anzu took a video? Wait! Video+ Jounouchi+ boys acting weird+ Anzu= HOLY SHIT! I started laughing! _

_Anzu just took Jounouchi's Porno! _

* * *

_Ch.3 ~ Hard Beat~_

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V,

Every morning, while waiting for the school bus, I always think one thing, besides 'yawn, I'm tired.' I think, 'Today will be a fun day!' I walk on the bus. It was crowded and I could barely get through. There aren't any open seats today. **(An: Sad Face) **That's when I see a boy in our uniform. He has classes and blonde hair **(An: I think he has blonde hair.) **That's Hanasaki-kun from my class! I didn't notice until now that we take the same bus to school. I should say 'Hi'!

"Morning Hanasaki-kun!" I say. Sadly, I'm still squished, but at least I'm standing. He glances at me, but then he turns away. Ouch, he ignored me, or maybe he just didn't recognize me. In class, he stays quiet and inconspicuous, but we know a lot of the same people. Hanasaki-kun and I never spoken that much, anyway.

"We are sorry, but the bus must make an urgent stop," the bus driver's voice came over the intercom. And with that I fell with a slight scream. A manly scream! No matter what anybody else says! I expected to fall into someone or something, but I didn't. The back of the bus is empty!? That when I heard a really loud and annoying sound. 'What's all this noise!?' I ask myself as I cover my ears. That's when I saw a guy singing (aka the annoying noise) to his music. Oh No! It's Souzouji-kun from class C! That noise! I shouldn't get to close. Maybe he didn't notice me.

"Wait just a second, Yugi!" he says opening an eye. Oh, crap! This may be worse than Femi's teasing Jounouchi and me because of the porn incident.

Souzouji-kun patted the seat next to him and says, "Hey! There's a seat open here, take a load off!" I sat down. "So it's really you, Yugi! I've been meaning to chat with you," he says.

Uh, Oh. That can only mean…

"How'd you like to come along and hear my magnificent voice?" he asks, "I'll be holding one of my All Night Solo Live shows soon!" I knew it! This takes place once a month. It is Souzouji's dreaded recital! Souzouji-kun invites a bunch of people to a karaoke room, and sings until dawn in the voice he's so proud of! It's a terrible event!

"Now then, Yugi, I want you to handle these ten tickets to the solo!" Souzouji-kun says.

"What!?" I ask shock evidence in my voice.

"Heh… For the low price 2,000 yen a person could come hear my singing voice!" he laughs, "Sell a few, and make sure to get lots of girls!" I looked at the tickets, in my hand, with horror. "The party's in three days," he says cracking his knuckles, "But that's alright… if the tickets aren't sold out by then, you know what'll happen." I knew what he was talking about.

As I got to school I thought, 'Some other day will be a fun day…"

* * *

Femi's P.O.V,

I was on my way to class. Today I didn't see Yugi or Jounouchi. I teased them a lot about the porn because it was funny. After that incident (with Yami), I realized how good it is to have friends. I've never had friends because as soon as they find out who my parents are, they started treating me different. So I'm glad I have them two. Well, four if you count Yami and Anzu. I was listening to my iPod as I walked in. I saw Jounouchi holding Yugi's collar.

I toke out my iPod just in time to hear Jounouchi say, "Tell me! I'll help you!" I blinked. What the hell!? Jounouchi stared at him.

"Really, everything is fine!" Yugi lies, "Thanks anyway, Jounouchi-kun." I know how to tell truth from lies with who my mom is. So why would Yugi lie?

"Okay!" Jounouchi says believing him. I walked in and put one ear piece in and smiled at the boys.

"Morning!" I say.

"Morning, Femi-kun!" Yugi says.

"Yo, Femi," Jounouchi says. He takes the other ear piece and puts it in his ear. It was in Arabic so I knew he wouldn't be able to understand it.

"Sing it for me later?" he asks. I bit my lip. I'm not used to singing in front of people. Well, what the hell? It won't hurt anyone.

"Sure," I say. Jounouchi waves before going over to Honda-kun. Honda has brown hair that reminds me of a unicorn's horn. Yugi told me that Jounouchi and Honda are friends. Yugi and I watched as they toke this thing that was like a sword only, without a point.

"Ero tank, deploy!" they yell than use it to lift Anzu's skirt. That is so sexist, but really funny. Anzu punches Jounouchi in the face. Yugi looks lost in thought. I don't think he wants to talk about it so I'll have to find out what's wrong the hard way.

* * *

~Time Skip~~Lunch outside~

* * *

Jounouchi, Yugi, Anzu, and I were sitting outside with some of class C.

"So you gonna sing what you were listening to in a different language?" Jounouchi asks. I roll my eyes.

"It was Arabic!" I say, "I guess, but I'm only singing some of it!"

**(S.O.S by Rihanna)**

I sang, _I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up. I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up. You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue. 'Cause every moment gone, you know I miss you. { _I didn't notice the other people watching me.} _I'm the question and you, of course, the answer. Just hold me close boy cause I'm you tiny dancer. You make me shaken up, I'm never mistaken. But I can't control myself got me calling out for help. S.O.S please someone help me. It's not healthy for me to feel this way. Y.O.U. are making this hard, I can't take it see it don't feel right. S.O.S please someone help me. It's not healthy for me to feel this way. Y.O.U. are making this hard. You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night. This time please someone come rescue me. Cause you on my mind got me losing it. I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me. Love is testing me, but still I'm losing it. This time please someone come rescue me. Cause you on my mind got me losing it. I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it. _Then I stopped and looked at Jounouchi. He looked shocked. Than people from class C started clapping along with the gang. I blushed. Unaware of the guy, who loves singing, staring at me.

* * *

~Time skip. ~End of school day~

* * *

I was waiting for Yugi. I've been waiting for ten minutes, and I was starting to get impatient. WHERE IN RA'S NAME IS HE!? Calm down I told myself. I see a guy walking over to me.

"You're Femi, right?" the boy asks.

"Yes, who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Souzouji, but a pretty girl like you can call me, Souzouji-kun," he says.

"Okay," I say, "What do you want?"

"You. See I saw you singing, and I want you to sing with me," he says.

"No," I say un-emotionlessly.

"Ohh that's too bad," he say, "Then I guess you're going to let little Yugi suffer."

I glare it him and he shivers a little.

"Now, don't be that way!" he says, "Come to my show and then afterwards we'll talk business." With that he walks away not giving me a second glance. That asshole is going to get it. I may just kill him. Maybe. He better be glad I'm not on my period!

* * *

The day of the show arrived. The only one there was Souzouji. Until Yugi comes in, I am now PISSED! I growled at him. Yugi looks at me shocked, but sits by me.

"Why are you here?" Yugi asks.

"That creep threatened me!" I say angrily. He was going to say something else, but….

"Yugi, what the hell is this!?" Souzouji asks. Yugi looks scared. "HOW COULD YOU FAIL TO SELL EVEN A SINGLE TICKET!?" Souzouji yell. He grabs Yugi. I try to help, but he pushes me away.

"S-sorry, but I was really busy," Yugi says scared, "And, I'll stay and listen to you sing!"

"Well, duh! You will stay until Dawn and party with _ME_!" he says, "It will be a 'Live' of blood!" He keeps Yugi in one hand then picks me up and puts us both on the couch. He is so lucky. I hold my knee. He pushed me on a pile of stuff, I couldn't get up, and now I'M BLEEDING! AND MY KNEE IS IN REALLY BAD PAIN! AS SOON AS I HEAL I'M GOING TO JAIL FOR MURDER! Souzouji gives us headphones.

"First off, use these to listen to my song!" Souzouji says. We put on the head phones. Yugi looks really scared. I touch his hand. He looks at me. I smile at him, and he gives, a small smile back. I saw Souzouji plug the cords in then he turned it to maximum volume.

"And now, the number I'm most proud of!" he says. Then he starts sing. It sounded more like a walrus in the desert, getting run over by an eight wheel truck, while stuck on a cactus! Soon (but not soon enough) it was over.

"I'm getting numb!" he says (whatever that means), "Now, before the next number, I'd like to introduce tonight's special guest!" What? "Tada!" he says as he showed us a beat up boy. I've seen him, but I'm not sure who he is.

"Hanasaki-kun!" Yugi yells.

"Pitiful, what a pitiful face," Souzouji says, "Yugi, you stole Hanasaki's tickets, even though you're his schoolmate!" I tried to get up. It didn't work. I'm going to have to go to the hospital! I don't care about that right now; I just need to get Yugi away from here!

"I'm sorry!" Yugi says kneeling down to Hanasaki, "I made things worse."

"Y-Yugi-kun, don't apologize, you were just trying to help me," Hanasaki says, "And anyway this is just divine punishment for trying to sell you a ticket. I'm so sorry."

"Hanasaki-kun!" Yugi says. Then his millennium puzzle shines.

"How dare you make my friend Hanasaki-kun suffer like this," Yami says, "I won't allow it!" He pulls on the cord and yanks it out of the wall.

"Yami," I whisper.

"W-what happened to your eyes!?" Souzouji says shocked, "Hey, Hey, Hey! You want to fight!?"

"Souzouji, I have one question for you!" Yami says, "Are you a coward? Well?"

"What!?" Souzouji asks.

"Because if you're not, you won't run away from playing a little game with me!" Yami says. That sends chills up my back, good chills but chills.

"A game?" Souzouji asks.

"It's called," he pauses, "The game of silence! Before I explain the rules, allow me to prepare the materials!" He walks around the room for less than two seconds. That's when he sees me. He smiles at first until he sees my bloody knee. His eyes ask for an explanation. _'Tell you later,' _I mouth to him. He nods and walks back over to Souzouji.

"This is a 'sound pierrot' toy! They were already in this karaoke room!" Yami explains, "If their sensors detect a sound, they begin to dance! The rules of the game: after the start signal, we must keep perfectly silent! The only things you do are blink and breath. Before we start we'll each place one of the 'Pierrots' in front of ourselves. The first person to make their 'pierrot' dance loses. Alright!"

"So, Yugi, what happens if you lose?" Souzouji says.

"I'll give you my life!" Yami says. Ra, he bets high! "But, if you lose, you'll suffer a penalty game!"

"Interesting!" Souzouji says. Yami walks over and sits by me. I watched as they had a stare down. I was worried about Yami. I was scared he would lose. I looked up at him. Wait, up? Yugi's a head shorter than me so that means… Damn it! I felt tell around Yugi! Now I feel short again! Not the time for this! So anyway I look up (grrrrr) at Yami. He saw me looking so he winked at me. I roll my eye. Typical. In the face of death, he'd still be calm, collective and confident. I look over at Souzouji, and he's smiling and looking at something hard. I follow his eyes with mine. Yami's headphone cord was about to tip into a glass of water! That's when I heard _Thump, Thump_. What the hell is that sound? Then the pierrot starts dancing. Not Yami's pierrot but Souzouji's pierrot!

"The sound of your heart!" Yami says standing up.

"Why is the speaker playing my heart beat!?" Souzouji asks then he realized, "The mike! Of course I had it on maximum volume."

"Even in the midst of trouble, you didn't lay down your mike. A habit that has brought about disaster! Souzouji, you lose!" Yami says, "PENALTY GAME! BEAT FESTIVAL!"

"S-somebody, make this booming noise stop!" Souzouji yells.

"Rock music has eight beats! So of course, when one listens to music with a fast beat, their own heart speeds up to match it!" Yami says, "The music's rhythm is the same as the chant of your heartbeat!"

"Human Karaoke!" I say laughing, "Are all your punishment games ironic?" He rolls his eyes and picks me up bridal style. He starts walking out the door. "What about Hanasaki-kun?" I ask.

"I'll come back for him after I take you to the hospital," Yami explains.

"Why are you nice to me?" I ask.

He hesitates for a while, but he eventually says, "I feel like I should protect you, and you did say you wanted to see another shadow game."

"I like creepy things," I muttered. He rolls his eyes and opens the doors in the hospital. We're at the hospital? Wow, we must been walking longer than I thought. Yami sat me down in a chair and started talking to a receptionist. They brought out a wheel chair and put me on it.

"I'm going to get Hanasaki-kun," Yami told me, "Good night." Then he was gone. I don't really know him, but I like him. Not a crush, but a friend. The nurse got a needle ready and tied something around my arm. SHIT! I HAVE TO GET A SHOT!

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter! Sorry it's been a while. **

_Recap:_ _"Human Karaoke!" I say laughing, "Are all your punishment games ironic?" He rolls his eyes and picks me up bridal style. He starts walking out the door. "What about Hanasaki-kun?" I ask. _

"_I'll come back for him after I take you to the hospital," Yami explains._

"_Why are you nice to me?" I ask._

_He hesitates for a while, but he eventually says, "I feel like I should protect you, and you did say you wanted to see another shadow game."_

"_I like creepy things," I muttered. He rolls his eyes and opens the doors in the hospital. We're at the hospital? Wow, we must been walking longer than I thought. Yami sat me down in a chair and started talking to a receptionist. They brought out a wheel chair and put me on it._

"_I'm going to get Hanasaki-kun," Yami told me, "Good night." Then he was gone. I don't really know him, but I like him. Not a crush, but a friend. The nurse got a needle ready and tied something around my arm. SHIT! I HAVE TO GET A SHOT!_

* * *

**Ch.4: The Escaped Prisoner**

* * *

Femi's P.O.V,

I HATE HOSPITALS! First they gave me a shot, and then they told me my leg was broken! Oh, but that's not the bad part. They contacted my parents! My mom and dad called me. They said, and I quote, "You need to stop hurting yourself because you are not always going to be the center of attention all the time." Yes, I have the best parents in the world! Not the damn sarcasm. Anyway, after that happened, I was pissed. Then Jounouchi, Anzu, and Yugi came to the hospital. They brought me candy so I felt better. Until Jounouchi asked me where my parents were. But Today I get to go back to school! I got out of the hospital yesterday. I have to use crutches and I have a black cast on too. Currently, I'm in a car that my mom bought me. I've always had this car. I just hate driving in it because it's a 2013 mustang that's not in stores yet. It's my baby, don't get me wrong, but it makes me look like a rich snob. I park my car in the small parking lot that the school has then I, using the crutches, walk to my class. It's not that hard, but then again, I've broken my leg at least three times each. (I'm kind of clumsy.)

"Femi!" I heard a familiar voice say. I look over to Yugi, Jounouchi, and Anzu.

"Hey," I say.

"Shouldn't you be bedridden?" Jounouchi says.

"I'm impressed," I say.

"How?" Jounouchi asks.

"You're smart enough to know what bedridden means," I say back. He glares at me.

"You bitch," he says.

"Two things, one thank you and two watch it or I'll take you to the pound," I say then sit down. We are always like this. I'd never tell him this, but I look at him like an older brother.

"You're feeling better," Yugi says. "Last time I saw you, you were trying not to cry."

"You guys just mentioned a subject I don't like to talk about," I say back and I could've sworn his puzzle started to shine a little. Weird. Yugi and Jounouchi look at me weird, but I just smile. Then the teacher walks in and starts class.

* * *

The school bell rings. Jounouchi and I get up and start stretching.

"It's over! It's over!" Jounouchi says.

"No more classes!" I say excitedly.

"Hey, Yugi, Femi, want to stop somewhere on the way home?" Jounouchi asks.

I nod while Yugi says, "Yeah, okay!"

"Where?" I ask. Jounouchi shrugs.

"Let's go to that new restaurant, Hamburger World," Yugi says excitedly, "Their hamburgers are famously good!"

"Okay," I say, "You really like Hamburgers, eh?"

"We're going to Hamburger World!" Jounouchi shouts.

"Yay!" Yugi yells. I shake my head.

"Uh, umm, Yugi," Anzu walks over and says, "About that Burger World place…"

"Want to go with us, Anzu?" Yugi asks.

"Are you kidding!? That place is unpleasant, and they're famous for serving terrible food! Really!" she says loudly, "When they first opened, a bunch of their customers got real sick! You really shouldn't go there!" What's her problem? Jounouchi's and my eyes connected it was clear he thought the same thing.

"Eh, is that really true?" Yugi asks.

"Yeah!" Anzu says, "You should never go there!"

"Then I guess we'll go to the Calorie Burger in front of the station!" Yugi says.

"No can do! I've got stuff to do today," Anzu says, "And besides, the teacher said that there's a criminal on the loose and everyone should head straight home!"

"Yeah that's true!" Yugi says loudly (what's with everyone talking loud today?), "A criminal! The whole town's talking about it!"

"What's the big deal? Why get all frightened?" Jounouchi asks, "You a chicken?"

"But he has a pistol!" Yugi shouts.

"A pistol!" I shout. I may not scare easy, but I've had a gun to my head more than once. It's scary.

"See ya later!" Anzu yells before she walks out. Jounouchi glares at the door.

"Yugi, Femi, Lately, hasn't Anzu been acting strangely?" Jounouchi asks.

"Now that you mention it, we haven't gone home together in a while," Yugi says.

"Yugi, I have a hunch," Jounouchi says, "I think that after school, Anzu has been going on enjokousai!" My eyes widen.

"Eh!? What's that?" Yugi asks.

"Well, a girl finds a rich old man and they-"

"It's a nice term for prostitution," I interrupt glaring at Jounouchi.

"Rumor has it that a few girls in the other classes do it for pocket-money!" Jounouchi says.

"Jounouchi-Kun, Anzu wouldn't do that kind of stuff!" Yugi yells blushing.

"Jeez, what a reaction! Your face is red!" Jounouchi says.

* * *

And so we ended up following her.

"We shall carry out operation 'Follow Anzu'!" Jounouchi says, "Ooh, she's headed for the business district!" I really don't want to do this and I know Yugi doesn't. Anzu glances back at us, but we hide behind a building.

"That was close! But _this_ reporter will not flinch! I shall continue to report on the case of 'High School Student Mazaki Anzu's Forbidden After School Activities'!" Jounouchi says pretending to be a reporter.

"Jounouchi-kun, this isn't a porno!" I tell him while hitting his head.

* * *

We follow her farther.

"Look she's going into a building! The rich old man is waiting there!" Jounouchi says.

I look at him with an eyebrow raised, "In there!?" I point to the sign that said 'Burger World'.

"B-Burger World," Jounouchi says surprised.

"What the?" Yugi asks. I smirk. Don't tell me… We walk to the door and the doors open. There stood Anzu in a waitress outfit.

"Hello, and welcome! Three seats?" she says, "I'll seat you in… Just… A… Sec…" Yugi and Jounouchi just stare at her, but me, on the other hand, I'm laughing. I know it! She has a job! She could get expelled if she's caught.

* * *

"Jounouchi-Kun maybe we shouldn't have come here," Yugi says, "Anzu seemed really angry."

"Indeed, no wonder she didn't want us to go to Burger World," Jounouchi says, "Yes, we've found her secret!" Yugi starts to say something else, but he stops and blushes.

SLAM!

We jump as Anzu slams the tray down on the table.

"Please have plenty of famous ketchup," Anzu says with a glint in her eyes as she starts pouring. I look at the burgers. She wrote _Tell on me and I'll kill you _with ketchup.

"Scary," Yugi mutters.

"Hey, Anzu, what's wrong?" Jounouchi asks.

"Well, this is my part-time job. I've hiding it," Anzu starts, "But I need the money! After graduation, I'm going to America, and I'll need money!" America? That's where my parents are. "I'll study dancing in New York City!" she continues, "It's my dream! Don't laugh!"

"We're not laughing," Yugi says, "Right, Jounouchi?"

"Yeah," he says, "Anzu! Don't worry, we won't tell a soul!"

"But," I say and they all look at me, "These hamburgers have been ruined!"

"Take them away or I won't pay! This place is awful!" Jounouchi and I say at the same time.

"You know you guys are like siblings," Anzu tells us.

"Me? Related to _that_?" we says together again.

She rolls her eyes and says, "Don't worry, they're on the house!"

* * *

After a few minutes, I need air.

"Hey, I'm going to get some air," I say grabbing my crutches.

"You need help?" Yugi asks.

"No thanks," I say and start walking outside. I was just at the door when someone grabbed me making me drop my crutches. I could tell he was a boy. He covered my mouth and put a gun to my head.

"LISTEN UP! MAKE ANY NOISE AND THIS CHICK GETS IT!" he yells. Why is it always me in these situations?

"FEMI!" I hear Anzu yell.

"It's the escaped criminal!" someone shouts. Another one screams.

"All of you, shut up!" the criminal yells before turning to me, "Don't worry; I don't think I'll be staying long! I intend to eat and then get going! In the meantime, stay next to me and be quiet!" I didn't make a sound. I've done this a few times before because of who my parents are. "I'll blindfold you with this ribbon! When a human's eyesight is blocked, they become _more_ frightened, while being muted has the opposite effect!" the criminal continues, "Before executing a prisoner, do they mute or blindfold him!? Which reminds me, I was on death row, you know."

"FEMI!" Yugi yells.

"Damn that guy!" I hear Jounouchi yell. The criminal forces me to sit in a booth with him.

"Now then, bring me whatever I want! Who should do it?" I hear the criminal say, "The weak-looking shrimp! Yeah, you! Everyone else, get on the floor! Take one step towards me, and this chick dies! Bring me some booze! And some smokes! Lucky Stripe! Bring me only that brand!" A few minutes pass when I realize some thing. Wait a sec, earlier this man said 'that weak looking shrimp' did he mean… Oh no, Yugi!

"Yugi, you picked Yugi!?" I yell, "Yugi! Get out of here before you get hurt! As in NOW!"

"Shut the Hell up!" the criminal says as he slaps me.

"FEMI!" Yugi yells. A few seconds later, I heard the sounds of something get put on the table.

"Here's what you ordered!" I hear Yami's voice. I guess he saw me get slapped.

"Why you; did I say you could sit down!?" the criminal says.

"What, I thought I'd keep you company," Yami says, "If you got the guts, how about we play a game?"

"A g-game?" the criminal says in disbelief. I mouth, 'Wow, Yami, really?' I could almost feel him smirk.

"Hmmmm, a game," the criminal says, "I need to have a little fun."

"However," Yami says, "The loser of this game loses his life!" The stakes are a little higher this time. Kind of creepy, but I love creepy things. Except for spiders.

"Interesting, what are the rules?" the criminal asks.

"Then I shall explain the rules!" Yami says.

"I'm listening!" the criminal says pouring his alcohol.

"You and I must stay on opposite sides of the table but can interact, with only on restriction," Yami explains, "We each choose one of our ten fingers, and the finger you choose is the only one you may move! Which finger you may use is entirely up to you. So which will you choose?"

"Of course, I choose my right index finger!" the criminal says still pouring his drink (the sound is kind of annoying), "All I need to kill you is this finger on the trigger!"

"Okay!" Yami says, "In that case, I will choose my right thumb!" I knew it. Any guy that I think is the cool kind of creepy always ends up having a screw loose. "Game start!" Yami says.

"And now, game over!" the criminal says laughing. Then I hear a click, and the criminal stops laughing. "Tch. I forgot that I ordered a lighter, and it's been a while since I had a smoke," the criminal says, "As you last act, use that thumb to light my cigarette. After that, I'll kill you!"

"Here's the lighter! Take it with you to the next world!" Yami says. I get it! He keeps pouring his alcohol!  
"Don't fire your pistol, either! The recoil would definitely make the lighter fall!" Yami says, "Plus, that alcohol is Russian Vodka, 90% proof!" He grabs my hand, "Let's go Femi!" He drags me off with the sound of the criminal realizing he was about to die in the background. I took of my blindfold.

"You save me too much," I tell Yami. He smirks.

"You get in trouble too much," he says, "You know you were really calm."

"Oh, this is about the sixth time I've had a gun put to my head," I tell him, "You learn to be calm by the fourth." His eyes widen.

"Alright, you're safe!" Jounouchi yells as he runs to us, "The criminal burst into flames! But I didn't get to see."

"Jounouchi-Kun," Yugi yells. I blink. Wow he changes fast! "I never got to eat my hamburger! I'm hungry!" Yugi says.

"Jounouchi!" I yell holding on to the table for support.

"What?" he asks.

"Be a good dog and fetch my crutches!" I say. He gets them, but he looks at me weird.

"Are you okay?" Jounouchi asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"Let us recap shall we? You had A GUN TO YOUR HEAD!" Jounouchi yells.

"Yeah, normal people would be in shock," Anzu says.

"Actually you stop going into shock after the third time," I say.

"THIRD TIME!?" Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi all yell.

"How many times have you had a gun to your head!?" Jounouchi asks.

"This was the sixth time," I say.

"WHAT!?" they all scream.

"My life may have been on the line a few times, but I can't say it's been boring," I say.

"Femi, you are going to be the death of us," Jounouchi says.

"You'll get used to it!" I say, "I'm used to it! Why do think I don't sit by windows anymore?" This went on for a while, but you know what? It feels good to have people care about me.

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chapter! I hope you like it! I just want to say thank you to everyone who's said nice stuff about this story. XD**

_Recap:_ _"Let us recap shall we? You had A GUN TO YOUR HEAD!" Jounouchi yells._

"_Yeah, normal people would be in shock," Anzu says._

"_Actually you stop going into shock after the third time," I say._

"_THIRD TIME!?" Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi all yell._

"_How many times have you had a gun to your head!?" Jounouchi asks._

"_This was the sixth time," I say._

"_WHAT!?" they all scream._

"_My life may have been on the line a few times, but I can't say it's been boring," I say._

"_Femi, you are going to be the death of us," Jounouchi says._

"_You'll get used to it!" I say, "I'm used to it! Why do think I don't sit by windows anymore?" This went on for awhile, but you know what? It feels good to have people care about me._

* * *

**Ch.5: Strange Prophet.**

* * *

Femi's P.O.V,

Have you ever had that feeling that the people close to you are watching to make sure you don't get hurt or die? That's how I feel. The whole 'had a gun up to my head' thing happened two days ago, and Jounouchi has been watching me closely ever since. Any way my leg's still broken which sucks. The doctor says it'll take about 6-8 weeks to heal. It's been a week. 5-7 left. Which is a good thing because these crutches are getting on my nerves. So anyway I am, currently, walking with Jounouchi and Yugi. I notice how Jounouchi keeps rubbing the bandage on his face.

"Damn it, lately I've been so unlucky," Jounouchi says rubbing his bruise, "Ow!"

"What's wrong, Jounouchi?" Yugi asks, "Your face…"

"He probably got into a fight," I say.

"Yeah I did," Jounouchi says, "Yesterday, I got surprised on the street by some punks, but they quit after only one round. But I'm sorta proud that I was able to beat up four guys!"

"What! Four guys!" Yugi says in disbelief.

"You know in my home town, no messed with me," I told them.

"Really? Why?" Yugi asks.

"Well, for one, I beat up seven people without getting a mark on me about two months ago," I say, "But most people stopped messing with me during first grade because I stapped a boy in the nuts with a pencil."

"WHAT!?" they yell. I just smile. That's when something crashed on the ground and almost hit Jounouchi. All of us stop and look wide eye at the guy who dropped it.

"Oh man," the worker says, "Are you okay?"

"I KNEW IT! I'M CURSED!" Jounouchi screams. Cursed? More like lucky!

* * *

We, FINALLY, made it to school. Jounouchi is being an idiot with his whole curse thing. Yugi and Jounouchi were talking to Anzu about something, but me, on the other hand, I'm writing a song, nothing new.

I don't look up until Jounouchi yells, "WHAT!? A PSYCHIC HIGHSCHOOL KID!?" I walk over beside Yugi.

"Yeah from class A! He sees the future, and his predictions are always right!" Anzu says, "During break time, all the girls go to him to get their fortunes told!"

"I heard about him," I say and they turn to me, "I'm not interested." I saw a glint in Jounouchi's eyes.

"Let's go, Yugi, Anzu, Femi!" Jounouchi yells and grabs Yugi's and my hand while Yugi grabs Anzu.

"B-but I," Yugi tries to say.

"WAIT!" Anzu yells.

"BAD DOG!" I yell dragging my crutches.

* * *

Jounouchi lets us go after we enter.

"Wow, so many people!" Yugi says looking the crowd.

"I guess everyone wants a fortune," Anzu says

Jounouchi starts sweating a little before yelling, "I give up Femi! Let's get your fortune told!"

"I'LL HAVE YOU NUTERED, YOU DAMN DOG!" I yell.

"Over there! Be quiet!" a girl yells.

"S-sorry," Yugi says.

"Moron!" Anzu yells at Jounouchi.

"WHAT!" he yells back.

"Kokurano-sama's concentration is very delicate!" the same girl (I'm gonna call her Guard Girl) yells, "You will ruin his predictions with your noise!" Kokurano-sama? I scoff. That's when I see him. YUCK! Can you say gross? But, of course, I don't say anything.

"I see!" he tells a girl, "You will live a very long life. How wonderful!"

"Yes, I knew it, Kokurano-sama!" she says, "Impressive!"

"Who's next?" Kokurano shouts.

"Anzu, you go first!" Jounouchi says.

"What?" she asks in disbelief. Then the ground starts shaking. _MOMMY!_ I shake my head to get the memory out of my head.

"Earthquake!" Jounouchi and Anzu yell together.

"It's stopped!" Yugi says.

"That was a big one," Jounouchi says.

"I hate earthquakes!" I say trying to get the memory out of my head.

"Hey, you," Kokurano says, "A while ago, you thought, 'I want to get my fortune told,' right? However I am no ordinary 'fortune-teller'! You must be thinking of the typical 'fortune-telling' methods. Palm-reading, study of patterns, Chinese and western astrology, feng shui, and such! But in the past, these were only effective because they relied on statistics, but only in the past! I see clear and true visions of the future, using my psychic ability!" I try not to laugh, try.

"Hmmm," Yugi says while Jounouchi and Anzu look kind of confused.

"But words cannot truly convey this truth," Kokurano says, "I will show you proof." He grabs a piece of paper from his robe, "This morning, I wrote out one of my visions on this slip of paper." He hands it to Jounouchi, "What is written there? Read it aloud, for all to hear."

Jounouchi looks at the paper in shock before reading, "'Today, an earthquake will come.'"

"Put your hands together for Kokurano-sama!" Guard Girl yells. Everyone, but Yugi and I start clapping.

"Amazing!" a random girl shouts.

Another girl shouts, "Awesome, Kokurano-sama!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Jounouchi says.

"Well I guess I'll give it a try," Anzu says. He starts rubbing her hand, and Yugi looks jealous. I know it!

"You shall have everlasting beauty," Kokurano tells her then he turns to me, "Do you want to know yours?"

"Go ahead Femi!" Jounouchi encourages.

"Fine," I say. I sit down and put my hand out.

"What a lovely hand," Kokurano tells me while rubbing my hand. EW. I might have to beat him with my crutches. "I SEE!" he yells, "Soon, a wonderful man will reveal himself to you! You will surrender your body and soul to him!" I blush as I think of Yami. I shake my head and stand up. Creepy kid. "Next," Kokurano says.

"Yes, yes!" Jounouchi says.

"Hmmm, you are cursed," Kokurano says, "Yesterday you got into some trouble."

"Yes I know that already!" Jounouchi says.

"Next," Kokurano says.

"That's it!?" Jounouchi shouts.

"Down, boy!" I tell him.

"Grrrr," Jounouchi growls, "I'll kill him."

"Next!" Kokurano shouts, "What's the matter?" he asks Yugi.

"I, I think this is a scam," Yugi states, "I mean, you _might_ have psychic powers. I guess I'm just skeptical."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? YOU DOUBT KOKURANO-SAMA'S POWER!?" Guard girl yells, "YOU SAW HIM PREDICT AN EARTHQUAKE!"

"Are you saying that I'm lying about my power?" Kokurano asks.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying," Yugi says, "I've seen similar tricks before."

"Oh?" Kokurano says challenging.

"For example!" Yugi says, "You might have several predictions written down and hidden under clothes, and when the earthquake hit, you chose the right one!" Kokurano eyes went wide than he starts shaking.

"OHHHHH!" Kokurano screams then he points to Yugi, "I see your future! Countless words from heaven will pour down on you! I see calamity and destruction for you!" He glared at Yugi. Yugi looks so shocked.

* * *

We're back in the classroom. Yugi looks so sad. Jounouchi walks over to him.

"Don't let it get you down, Yugi!" he says, "That psychic's a fake!"

"For standing up to him," I say, "You're my hero!" I hug him.

When I let go Anzu says, "But I heard a weird rumor."

"Huh?" Yugi asks.

"One of the students from class A, well, their house burned down, three days _after _Kokurano predicted it!" Anzu says, "The student was saved, but now they're in the hospital! That event made Kokurano-kun famous." CREEPY!

"I still don't believe these predictions!" Yugi says. I wonder what countless words meant.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V,

Anzu was supposed to come window shopping with me, but she has to work. So Femi and I are going! I was putting my stuff away until I see a book. I pick it up. Somebody forgot to return their book, and it's due today! I've got enough time to return it before meeting Femi. I walk to the library. I look around until I find it belongs somewhere near here.

BOOM!

Countless words! Then right as the bookshelf was about to fall on me everything went black.

* * *

Yami's P.O.V,

I was almost too late to realize what 'countless words' meant. That was obviously orchestrated! Kokurano, you're a dangerous person! Which means the next victim is… FEMI IS IN DANGER!

* * *

Femi's P.O.V,

Yugi's late! I'm so bored! I'm sitting on the teacher's desk, playing with my necklace.

"Femi-san, who are you waiting for?" I turn to see Kokurano.

"Kokurano!" I say surprised.

"I predict, that the person you are waiting for will not come," Kokurano says, "But, that wonderful person will! You remember right? That prediction?"

"Wait a second, Yugi isn't coming?" I ask confused, "He wouldn't forget." That's when he grabs me and put something over my mouth and nose.

"My predictions are always reliable!" he says. What's going on? Then everything went black.

* * *

Yami's P.O.V,

I got their just in time to see him with one hand on her breast and one on her arm. Femi was out cold.

"Don't you see," Kokurano says talking to his self, "You will surrender your body to me." He drops her and shouts, "No woman can resist my power! You shall love me for all time!" I had enough.

"Don't count on it!" I say.

"Yugi!" he yells in shock, "But how?"

"Unfortunately for you, your 'prediction' failed!" I say glaring, "Kokurano!" Then I say in a playful yet confident voice, "Well? Let's play a game! If you defeat me, I shall acknowledge you as a psychic!"

"A game!?" he asks.

"You had this chloroform with you earlier! The object of your prediction," I say holding it up, "We will play using this bottle!" I placed the bottle on a stack of papers and spread them on a desk. "The rules are simple! I've placed some papers on top of a desk, and the bottle on top of those! You and I will take turns pulling away the paper, one sheet at a time! You may not touch the bottle! The player to make the bottle fall to the floor is the loser! At that moment, the defeated will fall asleep!"

"I see then you shall grovel on the floor before me!" Kokurano shouts.

"Oh really?" I say. Too bad Femi's asleep. She loves to see people making a fool out of themselves. "Now, who will play first?" I ask. We play rock-paper. I win, of course. "Okay, I'll go first," I say. I grip it and pull. It wobbles, but doesn't fall. "Your turn," I say.

"I don't see falling in the bottle's immediate future!" Kokurano says grabbing the paper. I try not to roll my eyes, but it didn't work. He pulls it out with a loud 'hiyah'. It wobbles but doesn't fall, damn.  
"Look!" he says laughing, "Another great example of my power!" The bottle was close to the edge.

"You've put me in a tight spot," I say, "Game on." I pull out the paper fast. It wobbles, but once again it doesn't fall. Now it's on the edge. I smirk. "What will you do now? It's impossible to pull the paper and _not_," I say, "However, there's only one more sheet under this one." I'm going to mess with him, "If you're really a psychic, you should be able to lift the bottle up off the paper with your mind."

"Y-yes! I see!" he says, "I'll use my power!" Then he starts concentrating. He's an idiot. He points to the sky and laughs. "Look! My power is making it float in the air!" Kokurano says.

"That is only a delusion," I tell him, "But if you truly believe, by all means, pull out the paper." He starts shaking.

"'Delusion' he says. Idiot," Kokurano says nervously, "I am a psychic!" Then he pulls on the paper and the bottle falls with a 'phooom'. Then he's out like a light. Within his delusions, he could be anyone, so he became a psychic. It takes courage to know your own bounds; he never had that courage, right until the end. Wow, all the predictions under his cloak. There was stuff like _Japan will sink, a fire, teacher will die, _or_ someone will fall in love with me._ He won't wake until morning. And by the time you do, everyone in the school will have seen you lying there, and know of the true nature of your 'psychic ability'. Then I walk over and pick Femi and her crutches up. Here we have sleeping beauty. Her eyes are closed and she has a slight blush. I'm sure I've seen it somewhere before. I start walking to Yugi's house. I've also seen her necklace before. That's one of the reasons, I was nice to her. Because I feel like I've known her for a long time.

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the sixth chapter! I hope you like it! (Read the end AN)**

_Recap: "You've put me in a tight spot," I say, "Game on." I pull out the paper fast. It wobbles, but once again it doesn't fall. Now it's on the edge. I smirk. "What will you do now? It's impossible to pull the paper and not," I say, "However, there's only one more sheet under this one." I'm going to mess with him, "If you're really a psychic, you should be able to lift the bottle up off the paper with your mind." _

"_Y-yes! I see!" he says, "I'll use my power!" Then he starts concentrating. He's an idiot. He points to the sky and laughs. "Look! My power is making it float in the air!" Kokurano says._

"_That is only a delusion," I tell him, "But if you truly believe, by all means, pull out the paper." He starts shaking._

"'_Delusion' he says. Idiot," Kokurano says nervously, "I am a psychic!" Then he pulls on the paper and the bottle falls with a 'phooom'. Then he's out like a light. Within his delusions, he could be anyone, so he became a psychic. It takes courage to know your own bounds; he never had that courage, right until the end. Wow, all the predictions under his cloak. There was stuff like Japan will sink, a fire, teacher will die, or someone will fall in love with me. He won't wake until morning. And by the time you do, everyone in the school will have seen you lying there, and know of the true nature of your 'psychic ability'. Then I walk over and pick Femi up. Here we have sleeping beauty. Her eyes are closed and she has a slight blush. I'm sure I've seen it somewhere before. I start walking to Yugi's house. I've also seen her necklace before. That's one of the reasons, I was nice to her. Because I feel like I've known her for a long time._

* * *

**Ch.6: Burning Struggle to the Death**

* * *

Femi's P.O.V,

It' been about a week since the Kokurano incident. I know Yami was the one who took me to Yugi's house. I'm currently at school. We're doing this festival thingy. I don't know. In Egypt we never did this stuff. So it's all new to me. I still have to use crutches. Jounouchi and Yugi have been helping me the most with my leg. Guess who the 'Festival Committee Class B Representative' is!

"Now then, we shall decide on the class attraction for the festival!" If you guessed me, you were wrong! It's the one the only MAZAKI ANZU!

"If you have an idea, raise your hand!" Anzu says to the class.

"I do!" came from a few people in the class.

I'm really excited! I've only been coming to this school for a few weeks!

"I think we should make a haunted house!" someone shouted. Haunted houses are creepy… I like creepy things.

"That's no good," someone else says, "Class C already built one of those…"

"How about a fried _soba_ shop?" another guy asks. I shake my head. Yugi giggles beside me.

"Everyone, listen to my Idea! The festival will be one big entertainment center!" Jounouchi announces standing up, "We have to steal the guests away from the other classes!" A perverted grin comes to his face, "Therefore, 'sex appeal' will decide the winner! I call my idea the 'Real High School Girl Cabaret'! All the customers get to pick a girl and a costume-"

"GET OUT, JOUNOUCHI!" a girl yells while girls throw stuff at him.

"W-what?" he stutters. I turn to Yugi.

"Can we take him to the pound?" I ask.

"No!" Yugi says laughing.

"Umm, anything else?" Anzu asks.

"Student wrestling!" someone shouts.

"A cosplay contest!" someone else yells.

"Slow down," Anzu says, "Um, Hanasaki-kun?"

"A comedy manga dojo," Hanasaki says. I, like everyone else, just stares at him.

"I'll write it," Anzu says and winks, "Since it fits." She writes it with _wrestling, cosplay, and fried soba. _"Who hasn't given an idea yet?"

"I think that's everyone," Jounouchi says.

"Yugi, Femi, got anything?" Anzu asks us. I shrug.

"Well, yeah, I do," Yugi says shyly.

"A game," Yugi says, "'Carnival Game'! Like, like an amusement park." At first no one said anything, but them we all agreed that it would be fun.

"Alright, then we'll build a 'Carnival Game'!" Anzu says. Yugi smiles. "Next, what game will we build?" Anzu asks. Stuff like 'target practice' 'hit the bottles' and 'basketball free throws' was said.

"I knew you would be the one to pick it," I tell Yugi, "I also knew Jounouchi was going to say something about sex appeal."

"You seem to know a lot of things like this," Yugi says.

"My friend, Marik, always called me 'The All Knowing Femi'," I say.

"It fits," Yugi says. I smile at him. I notice his puzzle shining a little.

* * *

The budget for each class is 50,000 yen. The ideas finally came down to three.

1.) Human Pop-up Pirate! The cost is 20,000 yen.

2.) Hit the Bottles! The cost is 0 yen

3.) Target Practice! The cost is 5,000 yen.

The rest of the money is for the scenery, lighting, and paint. We got lucky on the location, Anzu managed to secure a great place to set up the game! The festival is in three days, so time for preparations! If you looked around, you'd think it was a circus.

"Our sign looks really cool!" someone says.

"We're over budget on materials," Anzu tells us. Everyone is working together to build this.

"I finished the blue-beard mask!" Yugi tells us excitedly.

"Hey, Yugi, Femi!" Jounouchi yells, "I'm almost done here."

"Wow, that's great!" Yugi says, "Jounouchi, you're good with your hands!"

"Yea, Puppy, you did great!" I say, "I'm impressed!"

"Everyone has _some _redeemable quality," Anzu says.

"I've been putting together plastic model kits in my garage since I was a kid!" Jounouchi says, "Look!" He climbs in. "How about this? It's perfect!" Jounouchi says.

"Cool," Yugi says.

"I wonder who'll be playing Blue-Beard," Jounouchi says, "I'm gonna laugh my ass off!"

"Why, you, of course!" Anzu says, "You're the perfect size!"

"What!?" Jounouchi yells.

"I made the mask to fit your head!" Yugi tells Jounouchi.

"WHAT!?" Jounouchi yells again.

"It's decided," Anzu says, "You're Blue-Beard!"

"Don't screw around!" Jounouchi yells.

"Be a good dog and listen to Yugi and Anzu!" I say.

Someone walks in and yells, "What do you brats think you're doing here!?"

"Huh?" Anzu asks, "Preparing for the festival of course."

"You're joking!" the guy yells, "Every year for the past three years, Class D has used this spot for our festival event!"

"We already marked it!" Anzu yells back, "We got this spot in the lottery, fair and square!"

"Fair and square," he mutters before laughing, "LISTEN CLOSELY! Every year, we come to this spot to cook okonomiyaki! It's a tradition! Take this stupid 'Carnival Game' trash somewhere else!"

"Hey you!" I yell, "BEAT IT!"

"Time for the festival brawl!" Jounouchi yells, "You'll be sorry you picked a fight with us! I'm gonna punch that big mouth of yours! And then-" Jounouchi realizes he's stuck, "I'm stuck."

"GO DIE!" the guy yells and punches Jounouchi.

"No, Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi yells.

"Come on!" the guy yells, "Bring the iron plate! Break down the carnival game building! Tear down their attraction!"

"YES, SIR!" the guys yelled and began running towards the building. The hit it with a loud _BANG!_

"STOP, DAMMIT!" A guy in our class yells.

"OUR CARNIVAL GAME!" Anzu yells, "PLEASE STOP!"

The guy laughs, "YES! That iron is 15cm thick and can cook 50 portions at once. The traditional place will be ours!"

"Damn!" Someone yells.

"STOP!" Yugi yells and gets in front of them, "Everyone helped build this! You can't destroy this!" The guys were about to hit them. I throw my crutches and run towards Yugi. It hurts like hell, but I push him out of the way. But, I got hit with the iron plate. Then my world went black.

* * *

_Dream:_

_I'm on the edge of the Nile River. Why am I here? I look down. I'm wearing a dress from Egypt._

"_FEMI!" I turn to see Yami's angry face, "I DON'T THINK YOU CAN HAVE US BOTH!"_

"_Don't make me choose, please," I heard myself beg. We were speaking ancient Egyptian. But I had no control over what I was saying._

"_WHY? BECAUSE IT'LL BE HIM!?" Yami yells._

"_I DON'T KNOW!" I heard myself yell, "FOR ONCE 'THE ALL KNOWING FEMI' DOESN'T FUCKING KNOW!"_

"_Femi?" he asks in disbelief._

"_Yami, I can't do this anymore," I heard myself, "All this sneaking. I know my brother won't let us be together and neither will the council. It's so hard for someone like me." I felt my knees give out, "But Yami, I love you! I don't want you to leave me! Please. Don't. Leave. Me!" I felt tears go down my face. I still can't control my body. I felt myself being pulled into strong arms. _

"_It's alright," Yami says holding me, "I love you and I always will, no matter what." Then he grabbed my chin. "No matter what," he repeated as I looked into his crimson eyes. His eyes flash to my lips. _

"_Prove it," I hear myself say while leaning in a little. He starts leaning in. Why can't I move?! Sure, I want to kiss him, but I want to kiss him willingly! Not without any control. I see him coming even closer. Screw it. _

* * *

"FEMI!" I blink because of a bright light.

"Femi, you're awake," I roll over to see Yami. I force back the blush because of the dream I just had.

"Yami?" he nods. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary," he says, "You scared me."

"I did?" I ask.

"Yeah, you scared Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and everyone," he answers, "We decided to take turns visiting. Yugi was last so I thought you'd want to come with me."

"Where?" I ask standing up. He smirks and takes my hand.

"You'll see."

* * *

"If this is your idea of a date," I say teasingly holding my crutches, "Then I'm planning the wedding." We're out side of the school by our used-to-be carnival games.

"I'd let you plan our wedding, but," he says teasingly, "You'd have it in a cemetery."

"Fair enough," I say jokingly. He shakes his head. Why does it feel like I've said this before? I look him in the eye. I could tell he had the same thought in his head. Weird.

"He's here," Yami says, "Sit over there." He points to a chair not too far from the iron plate. I sat down and put my crutches on the ground beside me.

"You!" I heard a familiar voice say, "So you're the one who called me out here in the middle of the night! That took guts! Well, what is it? Something about the festival?" It's the guy who hurt me.

"You have trespassed in the mental territory of my classmates and I," Yami says, "Therefore, you have become opponent!" The way his voice sounds makes chills go up my back. Good chills, but chills.

"I must be dreaming," the guy says, "Earlier, you were just some crybaby. I ain't your opponent!"

"If you have any courage," Yami says, "You'll play this game with me! A shadow game!" There's the chills.

"A GAME!?" he looks shocked for a moment, "I hate to stoop as low as accepting achallenge from a kid, but you've got me interested, and I'm sure to win! How do you play this game?" Yami smirks. This guy is going to be blown into next week.

"We shall play using this!" Yami says smirking, "The iron plate you brought here!" Yami's standing on one side, the guy is standing on the other, and I'm sitting on the left side of it, closer to Yami. "In fact, it's already heated! The surface temperature is more than 100 degrees Celsius!"

"Remind me _not _to touch that," I mutter. Yami looks at me and winks before looking back at the guy.

"Aren't you the girl who got hit by this?" the guy asks. I could hear Yami growling faintly.

"Yes, I am," I say, "I'm going to tell everyone how much of a jackass you are at your funeral." The guy glares at me, and I smile innocently at him.

"Now the rules," Yami says. The guy looks at him. "We'll also be using this lump of ice!" Yami explains, "Fixed in the center is a tube of gunpowder solution! If it touches the iron plate, it will explode, and the loser will cook like a okonomiyaki! I call it 'Iron Plate Ice Hockey'!"

"Ironic," I mutter shaking my head.

"We'll use these for rackets," Yami holds two spatulas, "The winner of this may use this spot during the festival! There will be no objections, Inogashira! Accept the game's outcome!" So, Inogashira is his name! Yami smirks, "Game start!"

"Hiyaa!" Inogashira exclaims, "When it comes to these spatulas, I'm in a league of my own!" Then he hits the ice. Yami hits it next, but the heat gets to him a little. "Argh! The iron plate is melting the ice lump so quickly!" Inogashira says, "It's like a time bomb! You have to keep up a constant attack, so that the ice is on your opponent's side when it explodes!" He hits the ice again. It moves really fast though and it's more like he's attacking Yami with a big rock instead of a chunk of ice! Yami hits it back, but with less force. "What's wrong!? You've got to return it!" Inogashira yells teasingly, "This is a game that shows my superior strength! IT'S ONE SIDED!" He hits it harder than last time, and Yami can barely return it. Inogashira laughs, "I'LL JUST KEEP HITTING IT HARDER!" Yami looks like he has an idea. I hope he does!

"Come on," I mutter. Then Yami hits it in a weird way.

"You just keep hitting it back," Inogashira says, "It's futile! THIS IS MY LAST AND GREATEST ATTACK! POWER RETURN!" Then he hits it so hard that it breaks. "WHA-WHAT!?" he yells. I get it! When Yami hit the ice, he made sure to make a crack in the ice! And with Inogashira hitting it so hard! I watch as the gunpowder explodes.

"Yay! We get to use this spot!" I cheer. Yami walks over to me. I pick up my crutches.

"Walk you home?" he asks.

"Nice try," I say, "You know I don't let people come to my house."

"How do you know I know that?" he asks.

"Because even though you're in the puzzle, you still see what goes on!" I say.

"True," he says.

"Good night Yami," I say.

"Good night Femi," he says. I smile before I lean in and kiss his cheek. Then walk away, leaving a shocked Yami behind. Back to my lonely house.

* * *

Well the day of the festival came. The day before everyone worked into the night, and managed to rebuild the carnival game just in time! Well, no one would let me work. Saying my leg plus the iron plate incident plus me sneaking out (it was Yami's fault!) equals me not helping. I'm currently with Anzu watching poor Jounouchi (or should I say blue-beard?)

"That looks painful for Jounouchi," Anzu comments.

"Yeah," I agree, "Isn't it great?"

So our carnival was a _huge _success!

**That's the end of the sixth chapter! I hope you liked it! Please **

**Review!**

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long. I'm really happy today. See I have three brothers. One lives in Louisiana, one in Maine, and one with me. The one who lives in Louisiana is moving here, West Virginia! So I'm really happy, but that isn't what I wanted to say. I've been getting a lot of reviews, and I'm glad. So I'm going to start answering them at the end of each chapter! So if you review look for your name! I'm going to start today!**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter one review answers:**

**To: DarkDragon127: Thank you!**

**To: scourgeclawneedsblood: There is now!**

**To: Kitkat304: Thank you!**

**To: Seepingshadows: I hope you liked how she fits in!**

**To: AnimeGirl4891: Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter two review answers:**

**To: akin-'to38: I'm pretty sure I messaged you and told you, but I'll type it again…. In the manga Honda wasn't friends with them until chapter seven and I'm glad you like it!**

**To: Seepingshadows: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope your guess helped! And I'm glad you like the end of the chapter! **

**To: DarkDragon127: I'm keeping it going!**

**To: AnimeGirl4891: I'm glad you like it so much!**

* * *

**Chapter three review answers:**

**To: Seepingshadows: Yea, another one! I'm glad you liked it! That's how I describe my brother's voice! I'm glad I made you smile!**

**To: akin-'38: I'm glad you want to read more!**

**To: AnimeGirl4891: I love them too that's why I stared out with them… I'm glad you think so!**

**To: YamazakiHikari: I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter four review answers:**

**To: Seepingshadows: I'm glad you think so!**

**To: Animelover1754: Thank you!**

**To: Kitkat304: I'm glad you're caught up, and thanks for liking how I include her!**

**To: AnimeGirl4891: All that's going to be explained in the eighth chapter. And I'm glad you like it so much!**

**To: Rachelle: I'm glad you Love It!**

* * *

**Chapter five review answers:**

**To: AnimeGirl4891: I'm not ending it any time soon, but Thank you for loving it!**

**To: Kitkat304: I'm glad you love it!**

**To: Tiryn: Yea, poor Femi ****Here's the update!**

* * *

**AN: Okay that's all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the seventh chapter! I hope you like it!**

_Recap: "Nice try," I say, "You know I don't let people come to my house."_

"_How do you know I know that?" he asks._

"_Because even though you're in the puzzle, you still see what goes on!" I say. _

"_True," he says._

"_Good night Yami," I say._

"_Good night Femi," he says. I smile before I lean in and kiss his cheek. Then walk away, leaving a shocked Yami behind. Back to my lonely house._

* * *

_Well the day of the festival came. The day before everyone worked into the night, and managed to rebuild the carnival game just in time! Well, no one would let me work. Saying my leg plus the iron plate incident plus me sneaking out (it was Yami's fault!) equals me not helping. I'm currently with Anzu watching poor Jounouchi (or should I say blue-beard?) _

"_That looks painful for Jounouchi," Anzu comments._

"_Yeah," I agree, "Isn't it great?"_

_So our carnival was a huge success!_

* * *

**Ch.7: The true face.**

* * *

Femi's P.O.V,

It's been a week since the carnival. I'm happy to say: I NO LONGER NEED CRUTCHES! The doctors said that my leg healed faster than a normal person. I didn't know whether to be happy about not having crutches, or mad because the doctor basically called me strange. Well, this week I've been talking to Honda a lot. I also talked to my mom. Well, currently I'm walking with Yugi. You know, he got me to sing for him and gramps? Well, anyway, school just let out. People are saying bye to friends while I walk with Yugi. I'm going to his house to play some games.

"Hey, Yugi, Femi!" Jounouchi says as he walks towards us with Honda on his tail.

"Ah, Jounouchi-kun, going home?" Yugi asks.

"Not really!" he says with a smirk. I notice Yugi looking uncomfortable. I look at Honda and give him a slight glare. Don't get me wrong, he's my friend, but Yugi's my best friend. I don't like how he's mean to him.

"In fact, Yugi, Femi," Jounouchi starts, "We need your help!"

"Our help?" I ask.

"Hey Jounouchi!" Honda raises his voice slightly, "You mean Yugi and Femi are the ones you think can help!?"

"Yeah," Jounouchi answers.

"You're kidding!" Honda yells blushing, "No way not from this guy! Femi's okay, but not Yugi!"

"Hey, hey," Jounouchi says, "You're the one who asked me for advice!" Honda needs our help? I glance at Yugi and I can tell he's thinking the same thing.

"Yugi, Femi, I need to talk to you! But everything I say is a total secret!" Honda says, "Tell anyone, Yugi, and I'll beat you to a pulp regularly. I'd do the same to you, Femi, but you're scary." HOW AM I SCARY!? "Honda!" Jounouchi yells, "That won't be necessary with Yugi! I guarantee! Yugi and Femi can keep a secret! Just between the four of us."

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone!" Yugi promises.

"Neither will I," I say.

"Y' see Honda is suffering from love sickness!" Jounouchi says. Yugi and I glance at each other.

"AND NOW YOU'LL START LAUGHING! YOU BRAT!" Honda screams, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I-I'm not laughing!" Yugi stutters.

"No, but I am," I say laughing.

"The girl's in our class, Nosaka Miho!" Jounouchi says, "You know her, Yugi. She's on the library committee. She's very quiet, but you can tell her by the yellow ribbon she always wears!"

"I know her," I say, "Her friends call her 'Ribbon-chan'!"

"Lovely and tidy Ribbon-chan," Honda says blushing. I giggle.

"Well, Honda's about as bright as a box of hair, and can't think of anything!" Jounouchi says, "So, he needs your help. Can you get the girl's attention for him? Like, maybe something from your house, that weird shop!"

"Yeah, maybe the game shop," Yugi says.

"A game shop?" Honda asks, "Shut up!" I punch him in the stomach, and he hits the floor groaning.

"Then, we'll go to Yugi's place!" I say like I didn't just hit Honda.

* * *

"Ha!" gramps exclaims, "I've got just the thing!" We explained how Honda was _in love. _

"Really, grandpa?" Yugi asks.

"I used it to get your grandmother, back in the old days!" Grandpa says as he grabs a box off the top shelf.

"Hey," Honda says to Jounouchi, "Is this okay?"

"I dunno ask Femi," Jounouchi says.

"I'm not in this," I say before he asks.

"Here!" gramps gives Honda a box, "It's a blank jigsaw puzzle! You write down your thoughts, and give it to her all broken up! As she joins the pieces one-by-one, your message will float to the surface! It's very romantic!" Jounouchi starts laughing hard.

"Honda, it's not your style!" he says laughing.

"It's fine," Honda says.

"Huh!?" Jounouchi and I say.

"No! It's perfect!" Honda says, "Yes! This is what I need! Something romantic…"

"I don't think it's romantic," I say. They all turn to me. "My idea of a romantic confession is at midnight after a long walk in a cemetery, or in a tomb at the Valley of Kings." They look at me with 'WTF!?' faces. I shrug, but I notice Yugi's puzzle shining a little.

"I-I'll take it, mister!" Honda hands money to gramps.

"Glad you like it!" gramps says.

"B-but wait a sec," Honda says, "What do I write? I can't write a love letter. What do I do!?" he turns and looks at Yugi, "Yugi, you'll write it!"

"What!?" Yugi asks.

"Here! It's hot!" Honda takes Yugi's hand and puts it on his heart, "My chest is filled with all these burning thoughts! I can't write them down! It's that simple!"

"I don't get it!" Yugi says.

"Therefore, I will give this puzzle to Ribbon-chan," Honda says, "But, LET ME DOWN, AND I'LL KILL YOU, YUGI!"

"Honda, you're being crazy!" Jounouchi and I yell at the same time.

* * *

I went home as Yugi tried to write a love letter. As soon as I get home, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"_Hey, baby girl," _My mom answers.

"Mom?" I ask, "Why are you calling?"

"_I have wonderful news," _she says, _"I'll be there next week! The ice-skating contest is over. I won first prize!"_

"Congrats!" I say, "Hurry home! I miss you guys!"

"_I miss you too," _she says, _"I got to go, I love you, see you soon."_

"I love you too," I say, "Bye." I hang up. I smile really big. They'll be here soon. I frown. The gang can't meet them. I love them, but they'll do what everyone else does. Treat me different, and I don't want that from them. I walk upstairs and lay in my bed. I close my eyes. I don't want them to treat me different.

* * *

We meet in the classroom.

"Hey, Yugi!" Honda says, "You wrote down all my loving feelings, right?"

"Yeah," Yugi says.

"Honda, I'm putting the present into Ribbon-chan's desk!" Jounouchi says.

"It's in!" I say as Jounouchi puts it in the desk.

"Yay!" Yugi says.

DING DONG!

"The class bell," I say as Yugi and I walk to our desks, and Jounouchi follows us.

"Hey, Yugi, Femi!" Jounouchi says to us, "It looks like Ribbon-chan still hasn't found the present!"

"Yeah," we agree.

"Look, Honda is all fidgety, and his face is bright red!" Jounouchi says, "What a riot."

"Hey did you get your homework done?" I ask.

"About the Sahara desert?" Yugi asks.

"Yeah," I say, "You know, I never understood why they called it Sahara desert."

"Why?" Jounouchi asks.

"Sahara means desert," I say.

"Oh," Jounouchi says.

"Here comes the teacher," I say. Jounouchi goes back to his seat. Three minutes later the teacher walks in.

"Well, everyone!" Chouno-sensei says, "Before you open your textbooks, I'd like you to empty your bags and desks onto your desktops! This is an inspection!"

"Huh!?" Yugi asks.

"What!?" Jounouchi says.

"This is not gonna end well," I mutter. I see Miho pick up the present. The teacher walks over to Miho.

"What's this, Nosaka-san?" she asks.

"I don't know," Miho answers, "I found it in my desk, Ma'am." Chouno-sensei takes the present takes up to her desk and opens it.

"Oh," Chouno-sensei, "It's a jigsaw puzzle! Interesting, I think the pieces spell out something! How exciting!" She puts most of the pieces together, "Well, well, 'my dear, lovely Ribbon-chan, your yellow ribbon…' How childish!" I glare at her. "The question is… who gave this to her?" Chouno-sensei continues, "We have rules about students involved in relationships. This puzzle was obviously meant to start one of those relationships! Now, will the person who wrote this puzzle please show himself? If you do so now, I'll be tolerant!"

"I wrote it!" Yugi says standing up.

"Nope! I put the puzzle in her desk, Ma'am!" Jounouchi says standing. Well, they aren't lying.

"Thanks, but no thanks, guys!" Honda says standing up, "My loving feelings are written on that puzzle!"

"How…" Chouno-sensei, "This couldn't be the work of three people!" She's right. We all four did it. "The offender has to be one person! Someone here is lying!"

"Ma'am," I say standing up, "We aren't lying. We all did it!"

"Then you won't mind if I complete the puzzle!" she says, "When the last four pieces are added, I'm sure the sender's name will be revealed!" She puts in three pieces. I turn and see Yami. That's when I realize something.

"Wait!" I say everyone looks at me, "Since you're my teacher, I'll give you a change. Don't finish that puzzle."

"Why?" she says holding the last piece. I glare.

"How dare you harm the hearts of my friends!" I say, "Everyone cherishes a secret in their heart! That puzzle contains Yugi and my thoughts! Now, the puzzle has changed into a shadow game! If you put the piece in, you will lose, and in a shadow game the loser is punished." She laughs and puts the last piece in. "I warned you."

"I know the name!" her face cracks in puzzle pieces, "The expelled student's name is…" The pieces fall. People yell about her face. So he peeled away the makeup. Yuck!

"That's nasty," I whisper to Yami. He winks at me then turns back to Yugi.

"C-c-classes are over for today!" she yells running out, "This is just between you and me! Tell anyone and I'll kill you!" Then she was gone.

"Did you know that would happen?" Jounouchi asks me.

"No," I say, "I knew something would happen, but not that."

* * *

After that, Honda asked Ribbon-chan out personally, and was magnificently rejected.

"Yugi, Femi, Jounouchi," Honda says whipping tears.

"It's okay," Jounouchi says, "Let's go get a burger!"

But something sad started between Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi, and I, I'm certain of it!

**This is the end of this chapter! I hope you like it! Please **

**Review!**

* * *

**Answers to reviews!**

**To: Kitkat304: Yeah, she did… it's kind of hard making her keep using crutches! You'll have to keep reading! I'm glad you like it! Well, I decided to follow the manga… So yes I will be putting it in parts! Here is the next chapter!**

**To: Priestess dragon: (For chapter 1) I love that song to! (Looking at glass) I'm glad you think is awesome! Monsters do rule! I'm glad you think my fanfic does too! I'm glad you love it! Peace! (For chapter 2) lol yep! Actually, I didn't make it up. This Yami no Game is from the manga. I'm glad you think it's great though!**

**To: Tiryn: I'm glad you think it's funny! Here's the update!**

**To: AnimeGirl4891: I'm glad you like it! **

**To: kage kitsune 14: Here's the update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the eighth chapter! I hope you like it! I'm going to tell you that this chapter isn't like the others. It's more of a filler. I talk about how Femi wants to be normal, and how her parents are never there. Well, this chapter shows a little more on that! Plus, all you FemiXYami fans will love the ending! ;)**

_Recap: "I know the name!" her face cracks in puzzle pieces, "The expelled student's name is…" The pieces fall. People yell about her face. So he peeled away the makeup. Yuck!_

"_That's nasty," I whisper to Yami. He winks at me then turns back to Yugi._

"_C-c-classes are over for today!" she yells running out, "This is just between you and me! Tell anyone and I'll kill you!" Then she was gone._

"_Did you know that would happen?" Jounouchi asks me._

"_No," I say, "I knew something would happen, but not that."_

* * *

_After that, Honda asked Ribbon-chan out personally, and was magnificently rejected. _

"_Yugi, Femi, Jounouchi," Honda says whipping tears._

"_It's okay," Jounouchi says, "Let's go get a burger!"_

_But something sad started between Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi, and I, I'm certain of it! _

* * *

**Ch. 8: What just happened?**

* * *

Femi's P.O.V,

It's been a week since the teacher incident. Honda, Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, and I got closer. Today, my mom's going to be here. I'm really excited! Something the gang notices. Currently, we're all in class. The teacher isn't here yet.

"Femi," Jounouchi says, "What's got you so excited?"

"My parents!" I say. They all have asked me about my parents, but I'd always change the subject or leave.

"Your parents?" Honda asks.

"Yes," I say, "They're coming home!"

"From where?" Anzu asks.

"New York," I say.

"Can we meet them?" Yugi asks. Instantly, my excitement goes away. My friends meet my parents?

"ABOUSLUTELY NOT!" I yell shocking them, "Sorry, but I don't want you to meet my parents." My bangs cover my eyes.

"Why not?" Jounouchi asks. I ignore him and walk to my seat. I get out a book and start reading. My cell phone rings so I look at it. It's a text from mom.

_We're home, sweetie._

I smile. Yes! Maybe they'll stay for awhile!

* * *

School just ended, and I still haven't talked to the gang. I know it sounds… petty, but I don't want them to treat me different. There's only one person who knows and doesn't treat me like that, Marik, but he's a special case. I start walking.

"Femi!" I turn to see Yugi.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Can you at least talk to us?" he asks.

"I'll talk to you anytime you want," I say, "You just can't meet my parents."

"Okay," he says, "We all thought you were mad at us."

"No," I say, "I just was thinking." He didn't look convinced. "Look I got to go," I tell him, "I have to see my parents. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," he says. I hate doing this to them.

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V,

"Let's follow her," I say. I don't want to lose my best friend.

"Yugi, you've spent too much time with Jounouchi and Honda," Anzu says.

"I agree with Yugi," Jounouchi says, "And no he hasn't."

"Anzu, don't you want to know why she either almost cries or yells at us when we even mention something about her parents?" Honda asks.

"Alright we'll follow her," Anzu says, "But if we get caught, it's on you three."

* * *

So we followed her. She had the sad face the whole way to her house.

"Wow, this house is really nice," Anzu says.

"Yeah," we agree.

"FEMI!" we hear a woman yell. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes hugs her. Then a guy with brown hair and brown eyes hugs her.

"OMG!" Anzu squeals, "That's 'Hannah the Graceful'! She's a famous Ice skater! She wins every ice skating contest she enters!"

"Mom!" Femi says, "Stop! I don't have a boyfriend!" Hannah gives her a knowing look.

"Why not?" the guy asks, "My daughter needs someone to get rid of her wild side!"

"I recognize him," Honda whispers, "When I kept going to the library because of Miho, he was on the back of most of the bestsellers. John is his name."

"Really, dad, really?" Femi says shaking her head.

"Well, come inside and tell us what's happened since we've been away," Hannah says.

"In a minute," she says, "Go on inside, I just need to take care of some pests."

* * *

Femi's P.O.V,

How could they! When I was shaking my head, I saw a flash blonde hair in the bushes.

"Okay, sweetie," my mom says and walks inside with dad. I pick up a rock.

"Why do you never listen to people?" I ask and threw the rock as hard as can be at them, "Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi, and Anzu. I never knew you would you would help them, Anzu."

"YOUR MOM'S 'HANNAH THE GRACEFUL'!" Anzu squeals, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!? She's my idol! She started as a dancer!" I look down. My bangs covering my eyes.

"Femi?" Yugi says.

"This is why," I say, "I knew this would happen. Now, you're gonna treat me different."

"That's why you wouldn't tell us?" Jounouchi asks.

"Well, look at her," I say pointing to Anzu, "One word of my mom and she's her idol. Might as well, come in. My mom would kill me if she didn't meet you guys." I start to walk away when Yugi grabs my arm.

"We're not gonna treat you different," he says, "We love you. You make everything better. Just because your mom and dad are famous, doesn't mean we're gonna treat you different. I can't imagine you not being with us."

"Do you mean that?" I ask.

"Of course," Jounouchi says, "We all feel that way, right Anzu?"

"Right," Anzu says, "I'm sorry. It's just not every day I hear news like this."

"Yeah," Honda says.

"Then let's go inside," I say with a small smile. I'll watch them to make sure it's true. We walk inside.

"Femi, who are they?" Mom asks.

"This is Jounouchi, you can call him puppy," I point to Jounouchi.

"HEY!"

"This is Honda, newest to the gang," I ignore Jounouchi and point to Honda, "He reminds me of a unicorn."

"HEY!"

"This is Anzu, like you, she's a dancer," I point to her, "But she has a lot of dumb moments."

"HEY!"

"This is Yugi, my best friend," I say, "I feel tall around him! I'm usually the shortest, but not when he's around!"

"HEY!" I look at them.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Your mean!" Jounouchi and Honda say at the same time.

"I know!" I say cheerfully. Jounouchi growls. I blow him a kiss. He rolls his eyes, but I laugh.

"Oh, you guys seem so close," mom says.

"Yeah," I say, "They're my best friends."

"That's good," dad says. They looked at each other.

"What?" I ask.

"Yes, sweetie?" mom asks.

"What aren't you telling me?" I ask.

"Nothing, sweetie," mom lies, "I want to hear you sing, please."

"Alright," I say, "Let me get my laptop." I walk upstairs. They're definitely hiding something from me. I bring it down stairs. "What do you want me to sing?" I ask.

"Anything you want," mom says.

"Okay," I look through my laptop. It has all my music on it.

"You know, I've only heard you sing once," Jounouchi says.

"Yeah, me too," Anzu says.

"I've heard her twice," Yugi says.

"I've never heard you," Honda says.

"We always hear her," mom says.

"But we love it," dad says.

"Okay," I say, "Here's my newest song. I wrote it yesterday." I start the music.

**(Fences by Paramore)**

_I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the hall,  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
They know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now?  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

_If you let me, I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions, separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be  
And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile_

_Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in_

_Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it_

_Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide  
Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

**(End of Song)**

"What do you think?" I ask. Anzu has her mouth open and her eyes are wide. Jounouchi and Honda looks the same.

"That was really good, Baby girl!" mom says.

"Yeah," dad says.

"Wow," Yugi says.

"Since when could you do that?" Jounouchi asks.

"It's a gift," I say jokingly. That's when mom's phone rang.

She holds up a finger to silence us.

"Hello? ... Really!?... I would be honored! ... When? … Next week? … I'll be there! Bye!" Mom hangs up, "I'm going to be in an ice skating contest! It's for the American president's daughter! Whoever wins gets to have dinner with the president! We leave to night so let's pack," mom tells dad. I felt my heart sink, but I put a fake smile on.

"Congrats, mom," I say, "You and dad are gonna have fun." They run upstairs.

"Hey, you okay?" Jounouchi asks.

"Yeah," I say, "Why wouldn't I be? I'm used to it." Mom and dad come downstairs.

"Okay, honey," mom says, "We love you. Money's were it was last time. We'll see you later." They both kissed and hugged me, and were out the door before I could say anything.

"You sure you're okay?" Jounouchi asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask bitterly, "They've been doing this to me since I started walking. I get everything I want. My life's perfect. I never have to worry about my parent's interrupting parties or anything." I sit down as a tear goes down my cheek. "When I was six years old, they took me with them once. They took me to California. We stayed in a hotel room. I never saw them. I remember there was an earthquake. I also remember screaming for my mother, but she never came. I learned about sex from a stranger. When I was only eight, I was kidnapped, and I had to escape _by myself. _I had to get a job at ten years old because they didn't leave me enough of money." By now I was full on crying. I brought my knees to my face. "But don't worry; I do this all the time." The next thing I knew I had four people hugging me.

"It's alright," Jounouchi says.

"You got us now," Yugi says.

"Yeah, what they said," Honda says.

"For the record," Anzu says, "She's not my idol anymore." I gave them a watery smile.

* * *

After an hour of making me feel better, they all left except for Yugi. As soon as the door closed, his millennium puzzle shined. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled into strong arms.

"Yami, I'm okay now," I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks as he grabs my chin.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't come sooner," I say.

"There was no danger," he says, "And I'm not ready for everyone to know about me yet."

"Oh," I say then I notice something, "Can I ask you a random question?"

"Sure…?" he asks unsure.

"Your clothes," I start, "You're taller than Yugi yet your clothes fit. How does that work?"

He rolls his eyes, "I have a copy of his outfit. One that fits me. If I were to take off my jacket and change back, he'd still have his jacket on."

"That's cool," I say, "That means if you gave me your jacket, Yugi would still have his!"

"Yeah," he says than smirks. He stands up and takes off his jacket and puts it around my arms. "There, you can have it."

"Really, Yami, really?" I say, "You know, guys usually give their jackets to their girlfriends."

"I know," he says, "Remember I know everything that Yugi does."

"I'm not your girlfriend so I can't wear it," I tell him. He smirks.

"Yes you are," he says.

"Since when?" I ask with a slight blush on my face. He leans in and goes to my ear.

"Since now," he whispers. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. It takes me a second to react, but I kiss him back. He pulls away and stands up. "Good night, princess." Then he leaves before I could say anything.

What just happened?

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please **

**Review! **

* * *

**Answer to reviews!**

**To: Kitkat304: Thanks for liking my writing! I'll keep this story going, don't worry!**

**To: AnimeGirl4891: Thanks! Next chapter! YAY!**

**To: Priestess dragon: (For chapter 3) Howdie! It's okay… I hate homework (Agreeing) I'm glad you like the ending. I hate needles too. I'm glad you think so! Catch you later! (For chapter 4) I'm glad you think so. I let my friends read this and the say that she's like my inner monologue coming out. Before you ask, yes we are all crazy! She is pretty awesome. (Waving an anti-Anzu banner) Yea, I don't like Anzu and Yami together. I'm glad Femi has fans! I like dragons. Yes, thank Ra. I love red bull! (For chapter 5) I think that too. Yeah, poor Femi… I know! It's so funny watching him get teased! He gives me the creeps too. Rock out! XD (For Chapter 6) I was hoping someone would catch that! (Calling ambulance, 'Girl down! Girl down!') Well, Femi doesn't know he's going to cause stuff! Plus, it helps create a plot! You know I like Marik and Malik to me they're funny ****moving on: Yeah, I love the dog jokes and mystery! I couldn't help myself about putting that in… And a lot of the Manga is ironic. (For chapter seven) (That's got to hurt) Don't be sorry! It's a common mistake. Yeah, I reply any and all reviews! I'm glad you're over it! Femi: Good, you made me cry! Me: Thank you! Yeah, it wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. Well, here's the next update! I hope you like it! Aww, thanks XD (Me too!) Yeah, poor Honda… How can't he live when he has a puppy, an annoying dancer, a shortie, and an awesome singer with him? Plus Yami watching over him!?**

**To: Tiryn: Thanks! XD Here's the update!**

**To: kage kitsune 14: Thanks XD I will!**

**To: Cutie Kyuubi: Yeahhhhh! So sweat! Yeah, sorta, but who cares? I only have volume one and I got it at a bookstore, but you may be able to find it on Amazon, and I know website you can read it on if you want the website let me know **


End file.
